Where Are You?
by Alex-also-known-as-Plotless
Summary: "Apollo! No!" Klavier yelled out. The gunshot rang out loud and it seemed as if time slowed down as Apollo fell to the ground.Klavier watched as Phoenix clutched Apollo to his chest the brunette's blood pooling around them. Lemon,b/b,rape,blood,language.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own the any of Apollo Justice Characters.  
This is my first fan fiction. Criticism is welcomed.

**WARNING**: This fan fiction is YAOI. B/B if you don't like don't read. please no flames. And sorry if the characters are OOC.

Rating for bad language and content in future chapters. And just to let you know i love Phoenix but i had to do it...

* * *

WHERE IS HE? YOU BASTARD! TELL ME!

**2 months later**

"Hey, Mr. Wright?" Apollo called

"Apollo, How many times do i have to tell you, call me Phoenix." The man with the black hair said.

"Okay Mr- Phoenix, have you seen Trucy?" Apollo asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, she's in her room." The older man replied with a smile. Apollo shook his head. At one time he admired the thirty-three year old ex-attorney. Lately however, he noticed the man was increasingly annoying.

"Thanks." Apollo said walking down the narrow hall of the small three bedroom apartment.

"Hey, Trucy?" Apollo yelled through the white door to Trucy's room.

"Hey, Polly!" The girl exclaimed when she opened her door.

" I need your help." Apollo stated watching as the girl walked over to her stereo. He was thankful to her for turning it down. She walked back over to him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"With what?" The Magician asked

"I need you to distract someone. Come with me." Apollo said walking away. The girl followed with a smile on her face. She put on her baby blue top hat and walked out the door. Trucy was talking to Apollo about the crowd at the new place she performed at as they arrived at a tall glass building.

"The prosecutors' building?" She questioned. Apollo said nothing, but Trucy knew what it was about when she saw the blush that adorned Apollo's face. The two walked in and to the elevator, which they rode to the fifth floor. There sat a woman with short brown hair and thick chunky glasses.

"Trucy, work your magic." Apollo said with a smile. Trucy nodded and walked over to the woman. Apollo tuned out the girls antics while he creeped down the hallway. he got to a door that had the number 510 plastered on it and beneath it the title PROSECUTOR KLAVIER GAVIN. Apollo knocked on the door and got no answer. He turned the brass door knob and walked in. The room was dimly lit. The lights were off and the light coming from the large window was that of the slowly fading sun. He shut the door and walked farther in.

"Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo called out. He saw a black figure hunched over in the office chair behind the desk. He walked over cautiously. the figure looked up at him.

"Herr Forehead?" The figure questioned and Apollo stiffened and blushed from the tone of the blond's voice. Apollo noticed upon further inspection of the man that he was doing a very personal activity. Apollo walked closer to the man and kneeled in front of him. He started to stroke the man's member slowly. Klavier sat back in bliss he moaned as Apollo picked up speed. Soon all that was heard throughout the room was the sound of Apollo's heavy breathing and Klavier's muffled moans. The blond came and Apollo pumped faster to help Klavier ride out his orgasm. Apollo sat back and gasped at the friction of his pants against his hardened length. Apollo didn't expect the prosecutor to return the favor. in fact he expected to be thrown out in disgust. but the man in front of him stood pulling up his pants and buttoning them. He then got on the floor with Apollo. He pulled the brunette close and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Klavier pushed the younger onto his back. Klavier unbuttoned the boy's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Apollo smiled and cried out the elder's name as the man sent him overboard into ecstasy. Apollo laid there catching his breath before pulling his clothes back up. He sat up and was shocked by the feel of Klavier's lips on his. He responded to the kiss immediately opening his mouth to let in the probing tongue. Both men pulled away panting and out of breath. Apollo smiled and Klavier smiled back.

"We should do this again sometime." Klavier said causing Apollo to blush. The latter nodded and Klavier stood reaching a hand down to Apollo. Apollo accepted the hand and stood as well.

"I should leave..." Apollo said. Klavier grabbed the man's arm planting a kiss on his lips before nodding his head goodbye. Apollo looked back one last time before he disappeared through the prosecutor's door. Apollo walked out of the office and rode the city bus back to the apartment building. When he opened the door Trucy threw herself at him. Asking him everything from has his office changed to what happened.

"Trucy calm down. Let the boy breathe. He'll need it." Phoenix said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Wright?"Apollo said a look of confusion on his face.

"Apollo what have I told you?"Phoenix asked with a smile. Trucy sat down on the small sofa in the living room.

"What did you mean by that?"

"You'll see, we'll talk about it later." The older man said. Apollo nodded, knowing he'd get no more out of the man, and walked down the hall. Phoenix watched Apollo walk until he could no longer.

* * *

Apollo was lying on his bed with his night clothes on, which consisted of gray cloth pants and nothing else, thinking about what had happened between him and the man he liked or was it loved? He had liked the man from the first time he'd seen him. Did that one encounter mean anything? And did he mean what he said? Apollo was unable to think any more for he was broken from his thoughts.

"Apollo. Open the door." Trucy said as she knocked. Apollo lay silent hoping she'd think he was sleeping.

"Come on, Apollo. I know you're not sleeping." Apollo sighed and sat up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What did you need?" He asked hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Daddy wanted to talk to you. He said it was important." Trucy said

"Thanks Truce." Apollo said. The girl nodded and walked away. Apollo pulled a white t-shirt over his head and walked down to Phoenix's room. Apollo knocked on the door but received no answer. He opened the door and found the room to be dark.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo called out stepping into the room. The door slammed shut behind him and he yelped in surprise.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. I would love some reviews. I think it was alright and there's a lot more to come so please stick with me.

-NyEoKrOu


End file.
